


Wrong

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regrets his Ball appearance to makes it up to Parvati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

The morning after the ball Parvati is irritated. Sure the boys she left Harry for were fun but they were not what she wanted. For a moment she considers hiding under her covers and then she thinks that shaming Harry and strutting her stuff is better. By lunch time people are whispering and more importantly Harry has approached her at the Gryffindor table. In his left hand he has a bunch of flowers that looks suspiciously like those at Hagrid's garden and in his right he has a bunch of cherries. They happen to be her favourite. 

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in my friends and that was horrible and I should have danced even if I would have broken your toes because the nurse could fix that. I'm terrible and you deserve better and were beautiful and I think I saw you liked cherries?"

It takes Parvati's mind a moment to catch up. 

"...Thank you?"

She takes the flowers and tries not to wrinkle her nose because while they look nice they also stink. Her mind also notes they should not even be growing at this time of year. Then she thinks that Harry Potter never notices anything obvious ever. Bringing flowers is not something he would think to do normally. Maybe Granger sent him. Maybe she didn't. The point is that he came.

" I guess....you're a guy. I still got to be a Champion's partner."

He smiles, in that odd unsure way of his and shrugs. " I'm glad that you liked that. I don't like being a Champion. I'm glad someone liked part of it."

That is when it hits Parvati. He is being honest. He wants none of this. Suddenly him taking the first escape route makes sense. Sure he did not want to take her first but then he did not really want to take anyone. There is still a very cool chance to make proper friends with Harry rather than be seen as one of Hermione's annoying dorm mates. Sure she likes make up and stuff but that is not _all_ that she likes. She likes Defence and games and going to Harry's matches too. 

Basically, Parvati said yes to the ball because she wants Harry to ask her out. So, she takes the cherries. She eats one in front of him and offers him one too. He declines bashfully and she giggles.

"Thanks, Harry. Listen, I have a few things I'm confused with on my Defence essay. Would you like to go over it? Then...well Lav has a boy she likes from France so I'm missing a snap partner?"

Another crooked smile. "That would be really cool. I could meet you in the library at three? That lets you get your lunch and stuff?"

"I would love that. I will meet you there. I will bring my textbook so you don't need yours. Bring some cards?"

"Ok...cool...see you then!"

He beams and wanders off towards Granger who smiles at him in amusement. Parvati enjoys her cherries and grins when Lavender points out the juices are all down her face. The boys she danced with send her looks but she ignores them all. She was never interested. She just wanted to dance.

*

At ten to four she finds a table in the common room and sits down with her books. She spends the next ten minutes wondering if Harry thinks that she means the library and trying to decide if she should leave before he suddenly appears at her elbow and settles himself into the seat opposite. They are tucked away in a corner and given some privacy which Harry seems very grateful for as he keeps glancing around and shifting his chair to block them off. His pack of cards is battered and worn and placed in the corner and Parvati is utterly convinced it is borrowed from someone else. 

"So, what are you struggling with?"

She explains and for the next half hour Harry rambles on in terms Parvati can actually make sense of and makes her giggle along the way. He makes notes on his essay and she on his but the way he talks and then writes assures her there is no way they can be accused of copying. They simply help one another. Between questions set by class Parvati asks about why Harry loves flying and he asks about the sari she wore to the ball and why she wore it. Parvati learns about Harry's muggle upbringing and how flying seemed impossible and he learns of how she balances religion and magic. It is maybe only a few hours but it might as well be years. 

When Malfoy attacks Harry on the first day back Parvati shoves her book bag at Lavender and gets in his face. He is so shocked to see her that he and his cronies back off. Harry looks stunned but Parvati cannot acknowledge him as she just seethes to her chair. 

How dare Malfoy bring up Harry's parents?

For years she has paid no mind to any Slytherin taunts but now she is hearing the words. Now she is realising how harmful they really are. Blocking out taunts to her no longer seems important and protecting her house mates now seems critical. It is especially important now she knows Harry as a person. He is no hero. Well, he is but he is more than that and he never chose to be the hero part. 

They meet so many times that Parvati is asked to Dumbledore's office and that makes her think on her way. Is she ready for association to mean Dumbledore? It does not matter. Halfway through the conversation about Harry she falls asleep.

Dumbledore gave her lemon drops.

When she wakes she is in the lake and freezing cold. Harry focuses on her completely and gets her to the shore, rips his top off and throws it over her not realising it makes her feel worse. The nurse takes care of her but Harry follows closely saying sorry all the time while looking furious. 

"I am so sorry. This was Dumbledore because we did stuff in the library after the ball! I will talk to him ! I am so sorry! You will never want to see me again. I will avoid y-"

She kisses him mid sentence, "You got me. And you are my friend so I am ok with being chosen. You got me."

"This will be all over the paper," he says in a daze and Parvati has to hold back laughs because his face says he has never been kissed and _wow_. Harry Potter. She wraps herself around him and giggles and then she calms down around him. 

"They will all talk but... I like you Harry. Go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Let's get out of here. They are looking at Granger and Krum."

"What?-" but Parvati is dragging them away. They are both healthy and the scores will come and Parvati knows that even if Harry does not. He does not need to be around for that and for the cameras. She has him long inside the halls of the castle before it is all over. Later he realises that is best for his defence of him not wanting to be a champion.

*

Parvati giggles her way into the Great Hall and gathers up food in a conjured basket while soaking wet and pulling Harry along. They were not officially released. They laugh and run through the halls until they reach the Gryffindor common room and then Parvati's laughter dies off. 

"You're soaking. Go change!"

"I don't want to be alone."

"Hurry. I will be here."

She scurries off and changes and then flies back down to Harry. She bangs into him before anyone has arrived and they giggle again but they can hear the noise getting closer.

"Come up with me? "

It is another chance at privacy so she follows him up. She pulls him across the dorm that looks just like hers, past the curtains just like hers and puts up spells she doesn't know. That is when she turns on him with panic. 

He raises his hand and hands his wand over to her.

"I learned spells for the tournament. This just makes us silent. I won't touch you I promise. I 'd never dream! I mean, you can go! Go now! I would never!"

"Harry! I believe you."

He grins, nervously, "Ok...is it ok if I charm you into my bed while I shower?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I will be there soon. If anyone comes, hex them!"

He smiles but still hesitates before he goes for his shower and sorts himself. Parvati is holding both wands when he comes back cleaned.

"They will be waiting for you. They will expect me." Parvati states. 

" You do not need to come. This has nothing to do with you other than I wanted you to dance with me." Harry states separately. "I will deal with it."


End file.
